


Merry Christmas, Cait.

by WeirdlyEverAfter



Series: You're just as cold as me. [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Kissing, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyEverAfter/pseuds/WeirdlyEverAfter
Summary: Caitlin needs to know that Snart is a better kisser than Jay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic, so please bear with me.

 “So, I bought something for everyone except Joe, I should just get him one of those coffee mugs or maybe that nice cap I saw.” Caitlin mumbles to herself while unlocking her door.

  “I don’t know, I don’t even think he wears caps.”

  “What about me?” A voice interrupts her thoughts. Caitlin knows that annoying, awful and evil sound. She spins around, praying that it’s just her imagination.

  It wasn’t.

  “Holy Harrison Wells. Snart? What the hell are you doing here?” She shouts angrily at the Captain. Leonard shrugs.

  “Just wanted to say hello.” Caitlin walks toward him and gives him a hard slap and quickly runs to get the phone.  Leonard freezes it right before she managed to pick it up.

  “You’re as cold as the last time I saw you, Caitlin.” The way he says her name was so perfect, she seemed to forget all about the feeling she had for Jay.

  “What do you really want, Snart?” Snart definitely wasn’t the type to break into someone’s house just to have a nice chat with them.

  “Merry Christmas to you too, Cait.” Caitlin glares more menacingly.

  “You’re not allowed to call me that.”

  “Well now, I can. Thanks for saving my sister, by the way.” Caitlin’s frown disappeared.

  “Well, it’s kind of my job. It’s not like I hated her, it’s just that her brother decided to kidnap me, and he and his buddy almost killed me. “Snart smirks at her reply.

  “Cait-“

  “Caitlin.” Leonard rolled his eyes.

  “Cait, I apologize for me and my buddy’s impoliteness.”

  “Apology not accepted!” She screams.

  “Ouch, Cait. You’ve just hurt my feelings.” Caitlin changes the subject before it gets weirder.

  “Aren’t you, James and Mark working on a plan to kill the Flash?” She asks.

  “I didn’t want to kill him. After all, your team did save my sister.”

  “Yeah. That was a …” Caitlin hated to admit it. “Valid point.” Leonard nods. He looks around, puzzled at the lack of decorations. Caitlin seemed to have read his mind.

  “I can’t celebrate here. I’m going to my friend’s house.” She explains.

  “Barry’s house?” Caitlin nods. Realizing that this was her house, Caitlin immediately sits down next to Snart, exhausted from work and trying to get the right gift for everyone.

  “Got anything for me, Cait?” He jokes.  Caitlin couldn’t help but laugh a little.  It was corny, yet she’s able to laugh at it.

  “Seeing anybody?” He asks casually. Caitlin nearly chokes on her latte.

  “You shouldn’t ask that question, Len.” Len? Cait, was that latte spiked?  Leonard chuckles.

  “Len, huh? Only Mick calls me that, occasionally, when he’s drunk. Lisa calls me Lenny. You still didn’t answer my question, Cait.”  Caitlin sighs.

  “There’s a guy, he says he’s from another earth, and yes, we checked, he was telling the truth. Turns out that he’s the Flash in that earth.”

  “Mmhmm.”

  “He’s cute, he’s smart and he makes me feel great every day.” She continues. Leonard looks up from his hot cocoa.

  “Best love story I’ve ever heard.” He says sarcastically.

  “What about me? I’m all of the above. And I-“Caitlin interrupts.

  “He also, didn’t kidnap me! Or try to kill my friend!” She argues.

  “Besides, I don’t feel attracted to you in ANY way, Len.” She was lying, she knew it, and so did Leonard.

  “You know, working with so many criminals can teach you that we are all greedy, so we lie to our teammates. I’m the team captain, so I will know if someone’s lying.” Caitlin blushes deeply. Leonard shifts himself closer to the embarrassed biochemist.

  “Your move, Cait.” No one had to know, no one needed to know. It could be their little secret. Forget about Jay; forget about what Team Flash would say if they knew.  She moves closer, filling the gap they had between them, heart racing fast enough to beat the Flash. Her shaky hands held his face, and drew him in, kissing softly. Fortunately for her, Leonard kissed back. His mouth was surprisingly warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Caitlin opened her mouth with a soft moan. They slowly pulled away from each other.  Caitlin awkwardly tried to shift away from Leonard, but his arm pulled her closer to him.

  “You’re probably going to kiss that other Flash under the mistletoe, I know you will. But, just remember, I kissed you first. And I kiss better.” Caitlin laughs, but agrees. God, he kissed better than Ronnie! Nobody could beat Ronnie!

  “You want to stay for tonight? My bed’s big enough for two.” She offers.

  “Sorry, Cait. I gotta go. But, I’ll be visiting sooner than you think.” He grabs his gun and his coat, and with another peck on her lips, goes to find his gang.

  Caitlin closes the door and goes to her room, only to find a box on her bed. The card on the wrapped present writes,

  “ _Dear Cait,_

_Merry Christmas. Mick is sorry for trying to kill you. I’m sorry too._

_Hope you like the gift, because it’s actually one of the first things I stole that’s not money. It was for my girlfriend at the time, unfortunately she betrayed me, so I betrayed her back. I kept it, and now I’m giving it to you._

_Love,_

_Leonard Snart_ ”

 _Love. Girlfriend at the time_. He had all of this planned out, didn’t he?! Cunning little bastard.

  Caitlin unwraps the present and finds a necklace with a snowflake on it. She smiles and puts it on.

  She couldn’t wait to wear it to Joe’s house.

  “Merry Christmas!” Caitlin shouts as Iris opens the door. Iris smiles back.

  “Hey,  Caitlin! Nice necklace, where’d you get it from?” She looks at it and grins.

  “Thanks! A friend gave me this for Christmas.” Caitlin goes inside with Jay, then talks to Iris.

  She kisses Jay under the mistletoe, and realizes Leonard was right. He was the better kisser, even it were just a peck on the lips.

  She realizes that Leonard was the one she wanted, not Jay.

 

 

_Merry Christmas, Cait._

 


End file.
